Donde menos te lo esperas
by A.Mars
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en conocer a tu actor favorito en un centro comercial?, ¿y que lo tendrías que ayudar a escapar de las fanáticas locas?... ¿No? yo tampoco me lo había imaginado ni en mis más locos sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña idea que surgió de un loco sueño ;)**

* * *

¿Por qué encontrar el regalo perfecto para tu mejor amiga tiene que ser tan difícil? Alice cumple años en dos días y yo llevo más de dos horas en este centro comercial buscando que regalarle, no debería ser tan difícil porque conozco todos sus gustos, pero el detalle está en que ¡Ella tiene de todo! Por lo que año tras año tengo el mismo problema al momento de comprar su regalo.

No puedo creer que después de tanto que me costó librarme de Allie para fugarme al centro comercial no consiga nada para ella… Porque si ella se llegara a enterar que estoy de compras ¡Me mata!.

Mientras seguía en mi búsqueda entre las tiendas vi un grupo de adolescentes totalmente exaltadas que entraban y salían de todas las tiendas… Me parecía extraña su actitud hasta que escuche algunos comentarios que hacían.

_ -"¿Dónde estará?"- …. –"¡Yo quiero una foto con él!"-… -"No debe de estar muy lejos, tenemos que buscarlo"-… -"¡Vamos a la entrada del Mall, allí lo veremos cuando intente irse!"-._

Cuando escuché todo eso no pude evitar reírme de ellas porque con todos esos comentarios no me cabía duda de que se trataba de algún famoso que debe de estar por aquí y que al parecer estaba huyendo de sus fanáticas locas.

No puedo creer como se pueden poner así de frenéticas por una persona, digo, ellos tienen derecho a caminar por un centro comercial tranquilamente sin necesidad de estar huyendo. Sea quien sea esa persona espero que ya se haya ido o que esté bien escondido, porque si lo encuentran… pobrecito de él. No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme a ese montón de niñas corriendo tras él mientras éste huía… -_Dios, la gente debe creer que estoy loca por reírme sola- _pensé, pues mi repentina risa hizo que lo que pasaban a mi lado me vieran extrañados. _–Concéntrate Bella, el regalo de Alice es lo que importa ahora-._

Deje de pensar en persecuciones de artistas por fanáticas locas y los próximos treinta minutos me dediqué a buscar el regalo de Allie hasta que lo encontré, unos tacones que con sólo verlos supe que tenía el nombre de Alice Brandon escrito en ellos, eran de doce centímetros con plataforma, dorados y decorados con piedras de swarovski que les daban un brillo único, son tan hermosos que yo –la enemiga natural de los tacones- sería capaz de ponérmelos sin chistar. _–Dios, Alice gozaría si escuchara esto que acabo de pensar-. _

Obviamente no podía desaprovechar el viaje al centro comercial para pasar por la librería que estaba un piso más arriba. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo casi desierto en el que se ubicaba la librería me imaginaba la reacción de Allie cuando viera el álbum que preparé con fotos nuestras desde que éramos niñas, hasta las más recientes y, además los tacones que le acabo de comprar, estoy segura que le va a encantar, quizás le encante tanto que se apiade de mí y no me obligue a usar tacones en su fiesta… _-Si claro, como si eso fuese posible -_ dijo una vocecita en mi interior, y no pude evitar reírme de mis ocurrencias, el día en que Alice no me obligue usar tacones en una fiesta, ese día se acaba el mundo.

Antes de entrar a la librería decidí ir al baño, tenía tres horas caminando sin parar y si no iba ahora ¡Explotaría!, y ahora que lo pensaba también tenía hambre… Pero eso era algo de lo que me ocuparía después de comprar un par de libros.

Me estaba lavando las manos cuando mi teléfono sonó indicándome que me había llegado un mensaje, lo revisé y era de Alice… _-Mierda, que no sea uno de sus momentos de adivina y haya adivinado que estoy de compras sin ella-_

_**Hola Bells, mañana paso temprano por tu casa… presiento que tendrás mucho que contarme… Te quiere, la gran Allie ;) .**_

Cuando leí el mensaje de Alice no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, ella era así, enigmática y con dotes de adivina. Aunque en esta vez creo que sus dotes de adivina están fallando, no hay nada que tenga que contarle… Definitivamente Alice está cada día más loca.

Estaba por responderle a mi loca amiga cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y entró un hombre muy agitado y cerrando la puerta con seguro, y se recostó de la misma pareciendo ¿aliviado?... _–¿Y si es un violador?-_ Yo estaba tan nerviosa que en un movimiento involuntario mi teléfono cayó al piso, y el ruido hizo que el _LocoVioladorPsicópata_ se percatara de mi presencia en el baño yo estaba dispuesta a empezar a gritar como si mi vida dependiera de ello _–Técnicamente si depende de ello-_ pero el hombre fue más rápido y me silenció colocando su mano en mi boca.

-"Por favorno grites"- Susurró el hombre mirándome directamente a los ojos. –"Juro que no pretendo hacerte daño, y te firmo los autógrafos que quieras pero por favor no grites, ¿vale?"- siguió susurrando y yo sólo asentí totalmente hipnotizada por ese par de esmeraldas que me veían directamente, y el me soltó.

Un momento, ¿dijo firmarme autógrafos?, pero quién demonios es….. Oh mierda, Ahora que lo veo detalladamente, ¡Era Edward Cullen!, ¿Qué haría una estrella de cine aquí?.

-"Ed… Edward Cullen"- Oh genial, ahora hasta soy tartamuda, creerá que soy estúpida.

-"Si… desgraciadamente"- dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz como tratando de calmarse, de pronto entendí el porque una estrella del cine estaría aquí, en un baño de mujeres… estaba ocultándose de las fanáticas locas.

-"Entonces tu eras a quien buscaban las locas de hace un momento?"- le pregunté con humor y el hizo una graciosa mueca.

-"Uh, las viste, ¿no?... tengo casi una hora tratando de huir de ellas pero no puedo… ¡Están por todas partes!"- respondió con desespero mientras se sentaba en el piso, lo que me hizo reír.

-"No sé si te sirve de algo la información, pero hace un momento escuché que te esperarían en la entrada del centro comercial"- le dije para tratar de ayudarlo y me senté a su lado.

-"Uh, no creo… al parecer hay varias dispersas por todos los pisos"- dijo casi lloriqueando. -"Por eso en lo que encontré este baño me escondí, disculpa por asustarte…"-

-"Isabella Swan… pero todos me dicen Bella"-me presenté extendiendo mi mano, cuando el la tomo sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, y por lo que pude ver en sus ojos él también sintió esa misma descarga. Y como no, mi cara adquirió la tonalidad de un tomate, lo que me hizo desviar mi mirada.

-"Bonito nombre"- dijo carraspeando y soltando mi mano y yo de inmediato eché de menos su tacto. –"Te queda perfecto, de hecho"- susurró haciendo que me sonrojara aún más si es posible y que mi corazón latiera como loco. _–Contrólate Swan, sólo está siendo amable-._

-"Nunca había conocido a alguien que se sonrojara tan tanto"- comentó Edward riendo, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada no muy linda de mi parte.

-"Bueno, ya basta de burlarnos de Bella-tomate Swan y dime que piensas hacer para escapar"- le dije para desviar la atención de mi.

-"Uh, yo la verdad no lo sé… Creo que tendré que quedarme aquí y esperar a que se vayan"- contestó resignado.

-"No quiero poner en duda tu ingenio y tu capacidad de hacer planes pero dudo mucho que ellas se cansen rápido de buscarte"- le dije riendo.

-"Lo sé"- dijo acompañándome con su risa… -_su hermosa risa tengo que decir-_… -"Todo esto me pasa por escaparme de Jasper"- … -"Mi representante"- completó cuando vio mi cara de interrogación.

-"¿Así que todo esto es por querer escaparte de él?- le dije con una sonrisa. Cielos, sonreír con el es algo tan natural … -"Aunque no pareces la clase de persona que hace las cosas por un ataque de rebeldía"- lo dije sinceramente. Edward estaba en el medio artístico desde hace varios años y la verdad, es que nunca lo he visto involucrado en algún escándalo, o mejor dicho, Alice nunca ha mencionado un escándalo en donde él esté involucrado… Porque si hay alguien que está informado del medio del espectáculo, esa es Alice.

-"No quise escaparme de Jasper… O sea, técnicamente no. Sólo quería un momento para mi, ¿sabes?, no sabes lo exhausto que puede ser llevar una vida en la que otras personas tengan que decidir por ti. A veces todo es tan… frustrante"- Me dijo Edward mirándome directamente con su par de hermosas esmeraldas.

-"Aunque mi mejor amiga disfruta mucho tomando decisiones por mí y darme órdenes, creo que no se compara con lo que te sucede a ti… así que si te digo que te entiendo estaría mintiendo"- no sé como lograba mantener la cordura mientras el me seguía viendo y sonriendo de esa forma.

-"Creo que tu amiga y Jasper podrían ser grandes amigos, tal vez deberíamos presentarlos"- comentó con humor, y yo como la tonta que soy no pude evitar que mi corazón se revolucionara nuevamente con el sólo pensamiento que Edward y yo nos podríamos seguir viendo y así Alice y Jasper se conociera… _No te hagas ilusiones Swan._

-"Oh, seguro que sí… así podrían pasar tiempo dándose órdenes entre ellos mismos y dejarnos descansar a nosotros"- le seguí el juego… -"Pero volviendo al tema de tu encierro en un baño de mujeres.."- y esta vez él dejó de reír haciendo una mueca de preocupación. –"Si tan sólo hubiese una forma de que salgas de aquí sin que te reconocieran"-

-"De verdad Bella no tienes porque quedarte aquí y ayudarme, yo puedo esperar un par de hor.."- pero lo silencié antes de que terminara.

-"Silencio, estoy pensando"-

Medité como podría ser eso posible, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo este centro comercial tiene otra salida por la que podría escapar _–Algo bueno me tenía que quedar de tantas veces que Alice me ha arrastrado hasta acá-_ Si tan sólo lograra salir de aquí sin que las fanáticas locas lo reconocieran podría llegar a esa salida e irse… ¡Bingo!.

-"¡Lo tengo!"- grité. –"¡Ya sé como puedes salir de aquí!"- seguí diciéndole con emoción mientras el me veía con duda.

-"Verás, este centro comercial tiene otra salida aparte de la principal, y lo más seguro es que ellas estén en la otra salida"-

-"¿Y cómo llego hasta allá sin que me vean?"- me interrumpió y yo le di una mirada nada amigable.

-"Si no me hubieses interrumpido ya lo sabrías Edward… Podrías salir de aquí si tuvieras algo como un disfraz, que te haga pasar desapercibido al menos hasta la salida"- Vi que me iba a interrumpir nuevamente pero lo silencié con mi mirada. –"Se que me dirás que no tienes nada con que hacer eso, pero yo si puedo salir y conseguirte algo con lo que puedas salir"- culminé sonriente y orgullosa por mi plan.

-"¿Harías eso por mí Bella?"- me preguntó mirándome intensamente lo que hizo que me derritiera por él.

-"Claro que si tonto, ¿crees que me hubiese quedado aquí todo este tiempo si no pensaba ayudarte?"-

-"Gracias Bella"- susurró y me abrazó como pudo ya que ambos estábamos sentados en el piso y yo estaba como en una nube entre los brazos de Edward, tenía un olor indescriptible y mi corazón estaba como loco.

-"Uh, iré a encontrarte algo para que llegues a salvo con Jasper"- dije con humor separándome de Edward y tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Quince minutos después de haber salido del baño, estaba pagando lo que había comprado para que Edward lograra salir de aquí.

Le compré una remera negra, porque es un color que no llama la atención y porque es totalmente distinta a la azul clara que él estaba usando ahora, le compré también unos lentes de sol y a último minuto me decidí también por un gorro de invierno gris, porque seamos claros, las que saben que el está aquí, con tan sólo ver ese cabello cobrizo tan desordenado y sexy que él tiene lo reconocería fácilmente. Sólo espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena y el pueda salir sin ser perseguido por sus fans locas.

Cuando salí de la tienda me dirigí de nuevo al baño y mientras tanto iba observando si aún quedaba rastro de fanáticas locas, y así era, podía ver como aún habían unas cuantas chicas buscándolo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, parecían desquiciadas gritando el nombre de Edward lo que hizo que me riera abiertamente de ellas, se ven tan tontas.

Toqué tres veces la puerta del baño como había acordado con Edward antes de irme, él la abrió y lucía nervioso. –_Sólo está ansioso por escapar-_ me dijo mi conciencia.

-"¿Pensaste que no regresaría?"- pregunté bromeando.

-"No lo dudé ni por un momento"- me dijo seriamente. –"Además, dejaste ese regalo aquí"- dijo esta vez riendo y señalando la bolsa de regalo donde se encontraban los tacones para Alice.

-"Oh vaya gracias al cielo no decidí marcharme sin ayudarte porque entonces Alice se hubiese quedado sin regalo"- le dije yo también riendo, y la verdad es que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido marcharme y dejarlo aquí sin ayuda.

-"Oh y por cierto, también dejaste esto"- dijo extendiéndome mi teléfono, pero y ¿Qué hacía el con mi teléfono?. –"Lo dejaste caer cuando entré"- me respondió a mi pregunta no dicha.

-"¡Ah claro! Cuando pensé que eras un Loco-Violador-Psicópata"- le dije soltando una carcajada y el me vio extrañado. –"¿Qué? Al principio no sabía quien eras, fue hasta que me ofreciste un autógrafo cuando me di la oportunidad de reconocerte"- y esta fue la oportunidad de el de soltar una carcajada.

-"Creo que debí lucir bastante estúpido ofreciendo autógrafos para que no gritaras"- dijo rascándose la nuca cuando paró de reír. ¿En serio cree que el puede lucir estúpido de alguna forma?.

-"Tú jamás podrías lucir estúpido Edward"- le dije con una sonrisa. –"Bueno, veamos que te traje para que vayas de regreso a tu hotel donde Jasper te pueda patear tu lindo trasero por escaparte"- Oh por Dios, ¿le dije que tenía un lindo trasero? -_Trágame tierra-_

-"Uh, ¿Así que tengo un lindo trasero?"- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida capaz de mojar todas las bragas del planeta haciendo que me sonrojara furiosamente.

-"Sabes… Sabes que estaba bromeando Edward"- le dije nerviosa y el soltó una risita. –"Mira, también te compré un gorro para que no te reconocieran por tu cabello"- le dije mostrándole el gorro y tratando de desviar el tema.

-"Veo que pensaste en todo… Gracias de verdad Bella, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu ayuda, en serio"- y volvió a abrazarme.

Santísima mierda, Si tendré algo que contarle a Alice mañana ¡He sido abrazada dos veces en un mismo día por Edward Cullen!. Y díganme loca, pero podría jurar que en un momento estuvo aspirando el olor de mi cabello.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco, y después de unos segundos o minutos de estar abrazados Edward me soltó.

-"Bueno, iré a ponerme mi disfraz"- dijo mientras se dirigía a uno de los cubículos para cambiarse.

Mientras se cambiaba yo trataba de calmar mi alocado corazón que parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

-"Por cierto Bella, ¿Cuánto te debo por todo esto que compraste?"- preguntó Edward aún desde el cubículo.

-"No pienso cobrarte ni un centavo Edward"- ¿En serio cree que le voy a cobrar?.

-"¿Cómo que no? No puedo dejar que gastes dinero en mí Bella, déjame pagarte"- replicó saliendo del cubículo con su nuevo atuendo.

-"Ya te dije Edward, no pienso cobrarte nada, no insistas"-

-"Testaruda ¿no?"- dijo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita y yo asentí con la cabeza. –"Me hace sentir mal saber que has hecho tanto por mí y yo no puedo darte nada a cambio"-

-"Bueno, podrías agradecerme cuando te den tu primer Oscar"- Dije riendo. Oh si, eso sería algo digno de ver, que en su agradecimiento incluya 'Y Gracias a Bella que alguna vez me salvó de unas fans locas'.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta para mi discurso de agradecimiento entonces"- y sonrió torcidamente de nuevo.

Y fue en ese momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente, yo no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos y al parecer a él le sucedía algo parecido.

Podía sentir como se formaba entre nosotros un ambiente como eléctrico. Llevó su mano hasta mi rostro para apartarme un mechón de mi cabello y colocarlo tras mi oreja, y pude sentir como millones de descargas eléctricas recorrían todo mi cuerpo, logrando que me sonrojara por décima vez.

-"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas?"- susurró aún mirándome fijamente y sentí como su aliento golpeaba directamente mi rostro. –"Que tonto soy, por supuesto que te lo han dicho… es imposible que no fuera así"-.

-"Gra… gracias"- dije carraspeando para centrarme y el se alejó un poco. –"Bueno, ponte los lentes y salgamos de aquí, vamos a indicarte donde está la otra salida"-. Le dije agarrando mis cosas y tratando de calmarme _–y calmar a las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi interior-._

-"Claro"- dijo y se colocó sus lentes, cielos, se veía tan sexy.

-"¿Listo para irnos?"- le pregunté mientras abría la puerta.

-"Estoy listo"- respondió y juro que logré escuchar que susurró algo como que le gustaría quedarse, pero sólo debe ser producto de mi imaginación.

Salimos del baño tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible pero sin llamar la atención, aún había fanáticas dispersas por allí.

-"Creo que está dando resultado tu plan Bella"- Comentó feliz.

-"Me alegra que funcione, pero no subas la voz… quizás hasta tienen un rastreador de voz"- le dije con humor, lo que causó que ambos riéramos y lucháramos contra las carcajadas para no llamar la atención. –"La salida está en el piso de abajo… Ya estamos cerca de tu libertad Cullen"-.

Seguimos caminando sin parar y evitando pasar cerca de alguna de sus fans, aunque hubo una que lo vio y estuve casi segura que lo habría reconocido pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió en su búsqueda.

-"Creo que esa casi nos descubre"- Dijo Edward algo nervioso mientras tomábamos las escaleras para bajar al piso donde estaba la salida.

-"Eso parece, pero logramos engañarla, así que tranquilo"-

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a la salida, donde al parecer no habían fanáticas locas, o si habían estaban calladas y sin gritar el nombre de Edward. Salimos del centro comercial y caminamos hasta la esquina para asegurarnos que no vendría alguna loca atrás de nosotros.

-"Bueno, creo que ya estas a salvo Edward… el único que podrá hacerte daño será Jasper cuando llegues a tu hotel"- le dije y gracias a que se quitó los lentes pude ver como se dibujó una mueca de terror en su rostro.

-"Entonces aquí nos despedimos, ¿no?"- dijo viéndome intensamente y yo asentí. –"Gracias de nuevo Bella, en serio"- dijo abrazándome de nuevo ¡Tres abrazos de Edward Cullen en un día! Esto es como el paraíso. –"Adiós Bella, nos volveremos a ver"- susurró y me besó en la comisura de los labios y se alejó dejándome ahí clavada en el mismo lugar. ¡Dios, me dará un ataque!.

Cuando por fin salí de mi letargo y pude mover mis pies me dirigí de regreso a mi casa, pensando en cierto actor sexy que estoy segura que no abandonará mis pensamientos en mucho tiempo.

No podía creer que algo así me sucediera, ¿En qué mundo paralelo uno conoce a uno de sus actores favoritos en un baño de un centro comercial? Y lo mejor es que Edward resultó ser tan amable, divertido, hermoso, sexy… Con sólo pensar en él mi corazón latía como loco y me sonrojaba sin parar… Y ese casi beso –_Dios, te enamoraste de una superestrella Swan-_ .

Como desearía volverlo a ver, pero siendo racional, sé que eso es algo que jamás sucederá de nuevo. Así que me tengo que conformar con conservar el recuerdo de esta loca tarde en mi memoria para siempre…

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento fui directamente a esconder el regalo de Alice, porque mañana le tendré que confesar que fui al centro comercial sin ella para poder contarle todo lo que sucedió con Edward.

Alice enloquecerá cuando le cuente lo que me sucedió, ya puedo imaginarme su grito de emoción que alarmará a todo el vecindario. Estaba riéndome de la posible reacción de Allie cuando sonó mi teléfono indicándome que me había llegado un mensaje – seguramente de Alice porque no me ha molestado en todo el día- pero cuando abrí el mensaje la que dio un grito de emoción que alertó a todo el vecindario fui yo.

_**Hola Bella, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu número cuando dejaste tu teléfono en el baño… Llegué sano y salvo a mi hotel, Jasper no me mató (Por ahora) Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme…Uh, Sé que esto es extraño, pero ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche? Prometo llevar mi disfraz para que no nos persigan y tengamos que escondernos de nuevo ;) ¿qué dices?.**_

_** -Edward-.**_

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one shot que como dije, surgió de un loco sueño :D **_

_**¿Críticas, sugerencias? bienvenidas sean! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicas, seguí su sugerencia y aquí está un nuevo capítulo... Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

Cinco minutos tarde en recuperarme del impacto que me causo ese mensaje, no podía creer que Edward Cullen me estuviera invitando a cenar, vamos, ¿En que mundo paralelo eso podría ser posible?. Después de salir de mi letargo pude por fin responderle el mensaje a Edward -obviamente aceptando su invitación- y luego de darle mi dirección quedó de pasar por mi a las 7. Así que ahora estoy aquí, frente al armario pensando que demonios ponerme -Alice seria de gran ayuda en estos momentos-.

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa antes de una cita, y es que para ser sincera, a pesar de haber tenido varios novios, ninguno me había hecho sentir lo que me hace sentir Edward con tan solo una mirada. Cielos, me siento como una adolescente en su primera cita. _-No es una cita Swan, solo es su forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por el esta tarde-_ dijo mi conciencia entrometida, aunque lamentablemente tenía razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se que el solo estaba siendo amable conmigo por ayudarlo.

Pero no dejaré que ese pensamiento arruine mi estado de animo, sea cual sea la razón que motivo a Edward a invitarme a cenar, no opacara el hecho que hoy saldré con un hombre increíble, que mas allá de que sea una estrella de cine, es un hombre que en una tarde me demostró que es una persona muy dulce y que me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Así que hoy estoy dispuesta a disfrutar mi noche.

Decidí alejar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente y concentrarme nuevamente en el armario y en la ropa que iba a usar.

Después de ver todas mis opciones escogí un bonito vestido azul oscuro que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, Alice me lo regaló hace un par de meses y aun no me había estrenado, no era elegante pero tampoco era muy casual, y creo que era perfecto para la ocasión. Acompañé el vestido con unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo, y un bolso del mismo color. Me maquillé sólo un poco porque no soy muy fanática del maquillaje, y dejé mi cabello suelto en ondas.

Me estaba dando el último vistazo en el espejo cuando sonó el timbre, le eché un vistazo al reloj que tenía al lado de mi cama y vi que faltaba un minuto para las siete… -_Eres puntual Cullen-_ pensé con una sonrisa y me apresuré para abrirle la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi se me doblan las rodillas por la visión que estaba teniendo, Edward estaba hermoso, ¿Acaso había algo que no le quedara bien? llevaba una camisa manga larga gris que hacía que se le marcaran sus músculos y un pantalón negro, cuando me fijé en sus manos me di cuenta que traía una rosa en una de ellas _ –Oh Dios mío- _levanté mi vista a sus ojos y noté que me estaba viendo intensamente lo que logró que yo me sonrojara y que el me diera mi sonrisa favorita.

-"Hola Bella, estas… Preciosa"- dijo inclinándose a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gra… gracias"- dije totalmente nerviosa. _–Diablos Swan, ¡Contrólate! Debe de pensar que eres una idiota-._

-"Te traje esta rosa, aunque obviamente no se compara en nada con tu belleza"- dijo extendiéndome la flor, mientras yo me sonrojaba nuevamente. _–Por esto es que no me apliqué rubor, yo ya tenía un rubor natural-._

-"Eres un adulador Edward"- le dije con humor. –"Pero me encantó la rosa, está hermosa… muchas gracias Edward"- le dije sonriendo.

-"¿Nos vamos entonces?"- preguntó sonriéndome también.

-"Claro, sólo déjame ir a colocar la rosa en agua y nos vamos… Si quieres entras mientras me esperas"- le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina y sentí como cerró la puerta tras él y me siguió hasta la sala de estar.

Los floreros que tenía eran muy grandes para una sola rosa, por lo que decidí colocarla en un vaso con agua. Cuando salí de la cocina me percaté que Edward estaba viendo las fotos de mi familia.

-"¿Son tus padres?"- preguntó señalando una foto de Charlie con su esposa Sue.

-"Si y no"- le respondí riendo y el me vio con duda. –"Son Charlie, mi papá, su esposa Sue"- le aclaré. –"Y esos de allá son primo Emmett, la rubia es Rosalie novia de Emmett y una de mis mejores amigas, y la enana con aspecto de duende es Alice, mi otra mejor amiga"- le dije con una sonrisa señalando la otra foto en donde salíamos los cuatro.

-"A la castaña no la conozco, ¿Quién es?"- preguntó con humor mientras me señalaba en una de las fotos.

-"No sabía que tu género era la comedia Cullen"- le dije sonriendo y me sonrió de vuelta con su sonrisa torcida capaz de mojar las bragas de cualquiera. –"¿Nos vamos?"- le pregunté antes de que perdiera el control de mi misma gracias a esa sonrisa marca Cullen. El asintió y nos dirigimos a la puerta para salir.

-"Pensé que traerías tu disfraz"- le comenté mientras esperábamos el ascensor porque hasta ahora es que caía en cuenta que se presentó como Edward Cullen, sin ningún disfraz para que no lo reconociera.

-"Lo tengo en el auto… Pensé que no sería necesario usarlo ahora, dudo que alguien me reconozca mientras venía a buscarte"- me respondió mientras entrábamos al ascensor que acababa de llegar. –"¿Te molestaría?"- me preguntó y yo lo miré confusa ¿A qué se refería?. –"Digo, a que me reconozcan mientras estoy contigo"- me aclaró cuando vio mi cara de confusión.

-"Oh, no… Si te reconocen el que tendría que salir a esconderse de las fanáticas locas y los fotógrafos eres tú, no yo"- le comenté riendo imaginándome a Edward nuevamente escondido en un baño de mujeres.

-"Si, pero tu me acompañarías otra vez"- dijo con su sonrisa torcida viéndome fijamente, ¿y para qué negarlo? Si él se tiene que volver a encerrar en un baño yo iría muy gustosa con el.

-"Quizás…"- le dije bromeando. –"Además, el que tiene que preocuparse porque lo reconozcan estando conmigo es a ti"- le dije y el me vio alzando una ceja confuso. –"Claro, soy una persona común, no pertenezco al medio del espectáculo y supongo que estarás acostumbrado a ser fotografiado con celebridades y mujeres hermosas"- le dije tratando de conservar mi buen humor pero fracasé totalmente, mis palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta que él es del tipo de hombres que puede salir con mujeres mucho mas exuberantes.

-"Escúchame bien Bella"- dijo tomándome el mentón delicadamente para que lo viera y clavó sus ojos en los míos. –"No me importa que no seas una celebridad, porque eres una persona increíble, interesante, natural y hermosa… no, hermosa no, preciosa"- me susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y yo estaba que me derretía y me sonrojaba furiosamente. –"Y créeme que el único motivo por el que no me gustaría que me reconocieran es porque si eso sucede sería un poco complicado disfrutar realmente de tu compañía… ya ves como pueden llegar a ser las fanáticas a veces"- me siguió hablando mientras yo seguía perdida en sus orbes esmeraldas que sentía que me podían ver hasta el alma… y podría jurar que se estaba inclinando hacia mi rostro cuando el ascensor abrió y nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

Salimos del edificio caminando muy juntos, casi rozándonos y podía sentir esa peculiar corriente eléctrica que siempre hay entre nosotros, tenía el impulso de tomarle la mano… _-Detente ahí Swan, sabemos que el hombre te gusta, pero contrólate-._

Me condujo hasta un Volvo plateado que estaba aparcado frente al edificio y me abrió la puerta para que entrara. Mientras el daba la vuelta para entrar al vehículo no pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, además de todo también era un caballero.

Edward iba conduciendo mientras íbamos en silencio, un silencio cómodo por cierto, pero lo que sí se sentía –o al menos yo lo sentía- era esa conocida corriente eléctrica que hay entre nosotros, así que lo mejor sería distraerme si no quería terminar brincándole encima a Edward… Si que estoy desquiciada.

-"Oh, y no me has contado, como estaba Jasper cuando apareciste luego de tu gran escapada, ¿Estaba muy molesto?"- le pregunté y vi como el negó con la cabeza riendo.

-"Si estaba molesto pero también estaba preocupado… verás, Jasper antes de ser mi representante es mi mejor amigo, por eso después de contarle… _todo_ se mostró muy comprensivo"- Noté como hizo más énfasis en decir _todo_ pero no le presté atención, seguro fue mi imaginación.

-"Me alegra que no te haya matado entonces"- le comenté con una sonrisa.

-"De hecho hasta me ayudó a alquilar el auto. No acostumbro a traer mi auto cuando estoy promocionando mis películas"-… -"Aunque ahora creo que lo haré cada vez que venga a Seattle"- dijo esto último murmurando. Pero no dio tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera algo más porque ya Edward estaba estacionando frente a un bonito restaurant.

Antes de bajarse, Edward se inclinó hacia el asiento trasero para recoger un sombrero negro bastante lindo y los lentes que le compré esta tarde. Se los colocó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Mi disfraz"- me aclaró. Claro, por un momento había olvidado que era una celebridad que debía estar oculto. Cuando estoy con él constantemente olvido ese pequeño detalle, sólo veía al hombre, no a la celebridad.

Edward se bajó del auto y fue a abrirme la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de atenciones, pensé. _–Si, no te acostumbres mucho Swan, son sólo por hoy recuerda- _estúpida conciencia entrometida.

Una vez bajé del auto me ofreció su brazo para ir caminando juntos hasta el restaurant, yo lo tomé y sentí como millones de descargas recorrían mi cuerpo.

-"La reservación a nombre de Anthony Masen"- dijo Edward cuando llegamos al restaurant. Y el hombre nos dirigió a lo que por lo visto es una de las salas privadas del restaurant donde sólo habían cuatro mesas y bastante alejadas una de las otras. Y algo me hace pensar que el resto de las mesas permanecerán vacías el resto de la noche.

Edward apartó mi silla para que me sentara como el caballero que es, y luego se sentó el.

-"¿Así que Anthony Masen uh?"- le pregunté con burla.

-"Mi segundo nombre y mi segundo apellido"- dijo con una sonrisa. –"Fue idea de Jasper, pensó que hacer una reservación nombre de Edward Cullen no sería una gran idea"- me terminó de explicar.

-"Edward Anthony Cullen Masen… Bonito nombre"- le dije con una sonrisa y en ese momento llegó el camarero con nuestro menú. Pedimos nuestra comida y el camarero se marchó dejándonos solos nuevamente, y Edward aprovechó ese momento para quitarse el sombrero y los lentes.

-"El camarero sólo te ha visto a ti así que dudo mucho que me reconozca"- dijo serio y encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Uh, ¿En serio? Es que yo estaba viendo algo mucho más interesante como para prestarle atención al camarero"- dije viéndolo fijamente. ¿Cómo prestarle atención a otro hombre si estaba sentada frente a Edward? Eso es algo imposible. Edward sólo me dio una sonrisa torcida cuando le dije eso.

-"Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?, ya tu sabes el mío, es justo que sepa el tuyo"- ¿El estará consciente el efecto que causa con esa sonrisa? Obviamente si.

-"Sabes que podría enterarme de tu nombre completo buscándolo en internet, ¿no?"- le dije con humor para tomarle el pelo.

-"Si, pero en este caso, no te enteraste gracias a internet"- el continuó con su sonrisa.

-"Tienes razón"- Cielos, sonreír con el era algo tan natural. –"Isabella Marie Swan…Dwyer"- Siempre se me hacía incómodo hablar algo relacionado con Renee, así sólo sea pronunciar su apellido.

El camarero llegó con nuestra comida y esta vez si pude notar como ignoraba a Edward y sólo me miraba a mí, pero también pude notar la mirada envenenada que Edward le dedicaba al pobre chico, era algo muy cómico de ver.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron entre preguntas de ambas partes, me preguntó desde mi color favorito hasta la fecha de mi cumpleaños. La conversación fluyó de forma muy natural, no hubo silencios incómodos… Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, era tan fácil estar con Edward. Le conté que estaba en mi último año de literatura y que estaba trabajando en una editorial. Hablamos sobre nuestros amigos, le conté alguna de las locuras de las Alice me ha hecho participe junto con Rose y como sentía que Emmett más que mi primo, lo sentía como un hermano. El en cambio me contó que su único amigo de verdad era Jasper, a quien conocía desde el instituto, hasta me enteré que fue su madre quien lo motivó a seguir la carrera de la actuación.

-"En la secundaria participé en muchas obras escolares y mi madre no se perdía ninguna, ella es mi mayor fanática, y la mayor crítica también"- Su mirada se iluminaba al hablar de su madre.

-"Y tu padre, ¿A qué se dedica?"- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Mi padre es Doctor, es director general de un hospital en California"- se notaba que Edward estaba muy orgulloso de sus padres. –"¿Y tus padres?"- me preguntó.

-"Mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks, un pueblito que está a unas cuatro horas de aquí"- le dije ignorando deliberadamente el tema de mi mamá.

-"¿Policía? Debe ser muy intimidante entonces"- dijo con una mueca de fingido miedo y yo negué con la cabeza riendo. –"¿Y tu madre? No pude evitar notar que no tenías fotos de ella en casa, ¿Ella está…."- supe a que se estaba refiriendo por lo que negué con la cabeza, no, Renee no estaba muerta. –"Por lo visto es un tema que te incomoda así que mejor lo olvid…"- pero no lo dejé continuar.

-"No, tranquilo. Quiero decir, si es un tema incómodo pero puedo hablar de ello"- le dije con la mejor sonrisa que podría ofrecerle en estos momentos. –"Ella nos abandonó a papá y a mi cuando yo tenía cuatro años"- cuando le dije esto Edward me tomó de la mano para confortarme. –"Desde ese día no supe más de ella, sólo me envió un regalo el día de mi graduación, el cual fue a parar directamente al bote de la basura cuando lo recibí"- terminé mi relato mientras el seguía tomando mi mano y trazando pequeños círculos en ella.

-"Lo siento mucho Bella"- me dijo viéndome fijamente y de verdad lo sentí muy sincero.

-"No lo sientas, en realidad no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, además Sue ha sido como una madre para mí desde los doce años"- le dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia y él me sonrió. No crean que no he notado el hecho que aún no ha soltado mi mano, que sigue trazando formas sin sentido en ella, y que la sensación que me produce es indescriptible.

-"Bueno pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Cuántos días más estarás aquí en Seattle?"- la verdad no quería seguir hablando de Renee, no quería que arruinara mi humor en esta noche tan perfecta. Pero cuando dije eso podría jurar que vi pasar una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, pero ¿Por qué?.

-"Me tengo que ir mañana"- dijo sin rastro de su característica sonrisa. –"Estoy en promoción de mi última película por lo que estaré un par de semanas más viajando por distintas ciudades"-. Y no pude evitar sentirme mal al saber que mañana ya no estaríamos en la misma ciudad.

-"Ya debes de estar acostumbrado a los constantes viajes, ¿no?"- el ya tenía unos años en este medio por lo que debería estar más que acostumbrado.

-"Después de un tiempo si terminas acostumbrándote"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –"Pero justo en este momento, desearía no tener que viajar"- dijo viéndome intensamente logrando que me sonrojara, sin sonreír con Edward era fácil, sonrojarme era más fácil aún. –"Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas"- añadió, y como no, yo me sonroje aún más logrando que él soltara una carcajada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre más risas, y sonrojos de mi parte hasta que llegó el momento de marcharnos, Edward se volvió a colocar su disfraz y pagó la cuenta.

-"En serio, ese camarero me cae realmente mal"- me dijo Edward mientras me abría la puerta del auto para regresar a casa y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, cuando el camarero vino a traernos la cuenta no quitaba su mirada de mí –Cosa que yo no noté- pero lo que sí noté fue el comentario que hizo que claramente tenía un doble sentido.

El regreso a casa lo hicimos en silencio, no podía creer la maravillosa noche que había pasado. Hoy pude conocer al Edward hombre, no al Edward estrella… y la verdad es que prefiero quedarme con el Edward real, ese hombre tan sencillo, dulce, amable –además de atractivo y sexy claro- que me hace temblar con un solo roce de manos y que me hace mantener una constante sonrisa en mi cara. -_Cielos, estoy loca por Edward Cullen-. _

Es una lástima que toda esta magia dure sólo esta noche, Edward se va mañana y además él hacía todo esto sólo por agradecerme por mi ayuda en su gran escapada, no podría olvidarme de eso y crearme falsas ilusiones. Pero a quien quiero engañar, mis ilusiones por Edward Cullen empezaron desde que decidí ayudarlo a escapar esta tarde.

-"Llegamos"- anunció Edward estacionando frente a mi edificio. Estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que el camino a casa se me hizo sumamente corto, pero ya era tiempo de despedirnos, pensé con tristeza. –"La pasé realmente bien contigo Bella"- continuó Edward girándose para verme fijamente.

-"Yo también la pasé estupendo Edward"- le dije con una sonrisa. –"Aunque sabes que no era necesario todo esto para agradecerme por lo de…" pero el no me dejó terminar porque me interrumpió abruptamente.

-"No estoy haciendo esto por agradecimiento Bella, pensé que eso estaba claro"- esta vez me veía seriamente, tratando de decirme algo con su mirada.

-"Entonces ¿Por qué?"- pregunté y el respiró profundo antes de responder.

-"Te invité a cenar Bella porque quería conocerte más, porque en ese momento que estuvimos encerrados en el baño me demostraste que eres una persona increíble"- mientras Edward decía todo esto me tomó de las manos y se iba acercando a mí. Yo me iba sonrojando más y más y mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. –"Te invité a cenar Bella por esto que me haces sentir desde que vi hace unas horas, por esta corriente eléctrica que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti y que se que tú también sientes"- siguió hablando viéndome intensamente acariciando mi mejilla, y yo no hacía más que desplazar mi vista entre sus ojos y sus tentadores labios que estaban tan cerca de mí. –"Me gustas Bella Swan, me gustas mucho"-

Esto último lo dijo rozando mis labios con los suyos y yo no pude aguantar más y lo bese con ganas, era un beso lento pero apasionado. Edward tenía una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cuello mientras que yo jugueteaba con su cabello –_Dios, que bien se siente agarrar su cabello-._ Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía uno con otro y le di un ligero mordisco a su labio inferior que lo hizo gemir _–Mierda, ese gemido era lo más sexy que había escuchado ¡Y yo se lo provoqué!- _en ese momento nuestro beso se hizo mucho más intenso y sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que le otorgué gustosamente. _–Este hombre besa de las mil maravillas-._

Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire y nos separamos con la respiración agitada. Edward juntó nuestras frentes y me veía más intensamente que nunca.

-"Estaba deseando hacer esto desde esta tarde"- confesó riendo con picardía.

-"Yo también"- le confesé sonrojándome lo que aumentó su risa. –"Tú también me gustas Edward… Y no el Edward superestrella, sino el Edward real, ese que me mostraste hoy y el que me encantaría seguir conociendo mucho más"- le dije y pude ver como su mirada se iluminada aún más y empezó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro mientras yo seguía jugueteando con su sexy cabello.

-"No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente eso que estás haciendo"- dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

-"Y yo disfruto haciéndolo"- le dije mientras él reía y me daba un casto beso.

-"Mañana antes de irme pasaré por aquí"- dijo y no pude evitar deprimirme porque se irá y quien sabe si volverá. –"No te librarás de mi fácilmente Swan, volveré en cuanto termine de promocionar mi película Bella"-

-"Te creo Edward"- Era verdad, sentía que era completamente sincero. Edward sonrió y me dio otro beso. _–Podría volverme adicta a sus besos fácilmente-._

-"Hasta mañana cariño"- dijo repartiendo muchos besos en mi rostro haciéndome reír.

-"Hasta mañana Edward"- le dije dándole un último beso y bajando del auto.

Llegué a mi apartamento en una nube, no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado hoy, parecía un sueño, de esos en los que nunca quieres despertar.

Una vez acostada en mi cama recibí un mensaje.

_**Gracias por esta maravillosa noche Bella, espero con ansias que llegue mañana para volverte a ver… que tengas una linda noche ;)**_

_** -Edward-**_

Luego de leer ese mensaje –y de responderlo- caí en brazos de Morfeo esperando soñar con cierto chico cobrizo al que por cierto, volveré a ver mañana.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo chicas!**

**Aún no se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia pero creo que sólo será uno más... (Depende de lo que se me ocurra xD)**

**¿Criticas, sugerencias? bienvenidas sean :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa chicas, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :D Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente soñando con cierto chico cobrizo y sus deliciosos besos cuando de pronto sentí que movían mi cama y alguien brincaba encima de ella.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, despierta ya mismo o serás víctima de un ataque de cosquillas"- cuando escuche eso abrí mis ojos de golpe, sabia que Alice era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza si no le hacia caso.

-"Recuérdame quitarte las llaves de mi apartamento"- le dije gruñendo mientras me paraba.

-"Sabes que no serias capaz de hacerlo Bellita"- dijo Alice alegremente, y lo peor es que tenía razón. -"Bueno termina de levantar tu trasero de la cama y ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno de las dos... Y así me dices si hay algo interesante que contarme"- dijo mientras escogía la ropa que debía ponerme, y con solo recordar los acontecimientos del día de ayer mi cara se torno de un color rojo intenso.

-"¡Lo sabía! ¡Si tienes algo que contarme!"- Alice chilló de emoción. -"Ahora metete al baño inmediatamente antes de que me arrepienta y te haga soltarlo todo ya mismo"- dijo riendo y yo corrí al baño, la verdad es que quería estar completamente despierta antes de contarle todo a Alice.

Una vez salí de la ducha me coloque la ropa que Alice me escogió, no pude evitar reírme mentalmente, siempre era así, ella me consideraba su barbie tamaño real y adoraba escogerme la ropa que debía usar todo el tiempo -Hasta la ropa interior-.

Me escogió un bonito short color caqui y una camisa de tirantes blanca, hasta mis bailarinas beige me las dejó listas para usarlas, ¿Será que me quiere llevar de compras? Dios, apiádate de mi y que no sea así.

Cuando estuve lista salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con Alice, quien estaba terminando de preparar unas ricas tostadas. La ayude a colocar la mesa y desayunamos en silencio pero podía notar como Alice estaba apunto de explotar esperando a que empezara con mi relato... Esto estaba resultando muy divertido, pensé riéndome internamente.

-"Esta muy rico el desayuno Allie"- le dije para provocarla, sabia que ella detestaba que diera tantas vueltas para contarle algo.

-"Oh vamos Swan, deja de adular mis dotes culinarios y suelta lo que me tienes que decir"- dijo impaciente mientras daba saltitos en su silla lo que me hizo reír y ganarme una mirada envenenada de su parte.

-"Bueno Al, ayer..."- Empecé a decir jugueteando nerviosa con mis dedos, y Alice me incitó a continuar con su mirada. -"Ayer salí con Edward Cullen"- le solté de golpe, viendo como Alice quedaba en shock.

-"¿Qué tu Que?"- soltó un chillido que casi me deja sorda. -"¿Edward Cullen, el actor?, pero y ¿cómo lo conociste?"- dijo bombardeándome de preguntas. -"¡Cuéntame todo ya mismo Isabella Swan!"- me exigió chillando nuevamente.

Empecé a relatarle todo lo sucedido en el centro comercial, como al principio pensé que era un loco-violador-psicópata y como termine ayudándolo a escapar de sus fanáticas sin obviar ningún detalle.

-"Espera un momento"- me interrumpió Alice cuando terminaba de contarle nuestro primer encuentro. -"No entiendo, ¿Qué hacías tú en el centro comercial? Si yo prácticamente tengo que arrastrarte para ir de compras"- Uh, sabía que ella me preguntaría eso. Que demonios, le diré la verdad, no tiene sentido ocultársela.

-"Uh... Estaba comprando tu regalo Alice"- le dije mientras vi como se le iluminaba la mirada seguro pensando en irlo a buscar cuanto antes. -"Ni se te ocurra buscarlo Brandon, tu cumpleaños es mañana así que mañana obtendrás tu regalo"- la amenace.

-"Ahora, ¿Me dejas continuar?"-. Le pregunte y ella abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendida.

-"¿Aun hay más?"- pregunto, o mas bien chillo. Yo asentí con la cabeza. -"Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cuéntamelo!"- me exigió dando pequeños aplausos.

Le conté el resto de la historia, desde el mensaje que me envió invitándome a salir hasta ese beso que compartimos en el auto.

Alice solo emitía chillidos de alegría tras cada detalle que yo le contaba, y cuando le conté que nos besamos, ahí oficialmente me quede sorda.

-"¡Todo esto es tan fantástico Bells!"- dijo aplaudiendo como una niña. –"Esto es tan increíble"-

-"Lo se"- susurré. –"Ni yo misma puedo creérmelo"-

-"Y dime… ¿Te enamoraste de él antes o después de la cena?"- me preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-"¿De qué hablas Alice? ¡No estoy enamorada!"- negué fervientemente.

-"Sabes muy bien de que hablo Bells, estás loca por ese hombre"- siguió hablando mientras me veía fijamente como tratando de leerme, y se que encontrará en mi mirada… encontrará la verdad, que estoy totalmente loca por Edward Cullen. Y no me equivoqué Alice supo que ella tenía la razón porque sólo se dedicó a sonreírme. –"Sólo espero que esto no sea sólo un juego para él"- dijo esta vez seriamente, porque si algo tenía Alice es que haría cualquier cosa por su familia, y nosotras somos como hermanas. –"Porque si me llego a enterar que esto es un juego para él, ¡No me va a importar que sea el mejor amigo del futuro padre de mis hijos!"- ¿Uh?... ¿El futuro padre de sus hijos?.

-"¿De qué estás hablando Alice?"- le pregunté. –"¿Te refieres a Jasper?"- No entiendo nada…

-"Obvio Bells"- dijo rodando los ojos. –"Desde que lo vi por primera vez en una foto junto a Edward en el estreno de su primera película supe que él sería el padre de mis hijos"- dijo soñadoramente.

-"¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?"- le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida. –"¿Es que acaso no merecía saber quien era el supuesto padre de tus hijos?"- le dije esta vez soltando una carcajada mientras ella me veía de mala manera.

-"Te odio Swan"- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo enojo.

-"No mientas Brandon, sabes muy bien que me amas como yo a ti"- le dije con una sonrisa. –"Así no me hayas dicho antes sobre el futuro padre de tus hijos"- esta vez no pude aguantar la carcajada, Alice iba a replicarme pero nos vimos interrumpidas por el timbre.

Salí de la cocina aún riéndome de la cara de Alice, mi amiga estaba completamente loca. Pero cuando abrí la puerta mi carcajada murió instantáneamente para darle paso a un montón de mariposas revoloteando en mi interior y a un corazón acelerado que desde ayer parece que quería salirse de mi pecho.

Edward estaba afuera de mi apartamento viéndome intensamente y luciendo tan increíble como siempre con unos simples jeans, una remera y el gorro que le compré ayer en la tarde.

-"Edward"- murmuré con una sonrisa.

-"Hola cariño"- murmuró el también inclinándose a darme un ligero beso en mis labios el cual queríamos profundizar pero un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que Edward no venía solo, un poco más atrás estaba un rubio de unos 24 años igual que Edward que nos veía con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que causó que yo me sonrojara.

-"Bella, ese de ahí es Jasper"- dijo presentándome al rubio. –"Ya sabes, la constante molestia que tengo por mejor amigo del que te conté ayer"- dijo esta vez riendo mientras el rubio le fruncía el seño. –"Jasper, ella es Bella"- le dijo esta vez al rubio mientras me señalaba a mi.

-"Mucho gusto Jasper"- le dije con una sonrisa a Jasper –Alias futuro padre de los hijos de Alice- mientras le extendía la mano para estrechársela.

-"El gusto es mío Bella"- dijo estrechándome la mano y devolviéndome la sonrisa. –"Estaba ansioso por conocerte, Edward no ha parado de hablar de ti desde ayer en la tarde"- dijo sin perder su sonrisa y por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que ¡Edward se sonrojaba!. ¿Podría haber algo más adorable que eso?, lo dudo mucho.

-"Jasper…"- murmuró Edward con advertencia.

-"Si, ¿Edward?"- preguntó con fingida inocencia Jasper y Edward lo vio de mala manera. Estuve apunto de reírme de ellos, este par era muy cómico, se parecían tanto a Alice y a mí.

-"Que despistada soy… Pasen chicos, no se queden ahí afuera"- dije interrumpiéndolos en su pequeña pelea.

Ellos entraron al apartamento mientras yo cerraba la puerta y nos dirigíamos a la sala de estar cuando Alice salió de la cocina.

-"Bella ¿Quién tocaba el tim…?"- pero se interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta cuando vio a Edward y a Jasper en mi salón. Pude notar como Jasper no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Alice ¡Estaba sonrojada! Oh Dios, si tuviera una cámara en estos momentos.

-"Chicos, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga… Y Allie, ellos son Edward y Jasper"- los presenté.

-"Mucho gusto Edward"- Alice se acercó primero a saludar a Edward y a estrecharle la mano.

-"El gusto es mío Alice, Bella me habló mucho de ti ayer"- le dijo viéndome con diversión seguro recordando todas las locuras que me ha hecho hacer Alice y que le conté ayer. Ella sólo le sonrió y fue a estrecharle la mano a Jasper –alias el futuro padre de sus hijos-.

-"Me hiciste esperar mucho"- le dijo Alice a Jasper mientras le ofrecía su mano para que el la estrechara. Yo sólo la veía impactada, ahora si que Alice se volvió loca.

-"Lo siento mucho señorita"- Jasper le beso la mano a Allie y note como ambos se veían con adoración. Cielos, si me había impresionado la reacción Alice, la de Jasper me dejó en shock.

Edward y yo los veíamos sorprendidos, ambos estaban inmersos en su propia burbuja y nos ignoraban olímpicamente.

-"¿Quieren tomar algo?"- les pregunté. Edward asintió y el otro par seguía en su propio mundo.

Fui a la cocina con Edward pisándome los talones, creo que no quería quedarse sólo con aquella parejita.

-"Eso si que fue… extraño"- murmuró Edward rascándose la nuca mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

-"Si que lo fue"- coincidí con él. –"¿Qué quieres, agua, jugo, coca-cola?"- le pregunté cuando me acercaba a la nevera.

-"¿Un beso no está dentro del menú?"- susurró tomándome por la cintura y dejando un pequeño beso en mi cuello que envió millones de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

-"Quizás si, quizás no"- murmuré mientras giraba en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente, lo que él aprovecho para repartir varios besos por varias parte de mi rostro pero obviando deliberadamente mis labios. –"Creo que ahora acaban de entrar en el menú"- dije buscando su boca, el rió contra mis labios y me empezó a besar. Al principio fue un beso lento, dulce, como si nuestros labios sólo quisieran conocerse el uno al otro. Pero poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más intenso, y más apasionado. Edward me sujetaba firmemente por mi cintura mientras yo hacía lo que se había convertido en mi actividad favorita: Juguetear con su sexy cabello.

Cuando nos faltaba el aire nos separamos, ambos muy agitados.

-"Si… Definitivamente, ahora me gusta mucho más el menú"- dijo mientras dejaba una caricia en mi mejilla y yo mordía mi labio. –"Cariño, no te imaginas lo sexy que te ves cuando haces eso"- y se inclinó a besarme nuevamente y yo gustosa se lo devolví. Nuestro beso se estaba volviendo más desesperado cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo –nuevamente-.

-"Como detesto que nos interrumpan"- murmuró Edward juntando nuestras frentes lo que me hizo soltar una risita. Cuando nos giramos vimos que Alice y Jasper viéndonos muy divertidos.

-"¿No podían seguir haciéndose ojitos en la sala?"- preguntó mi chico fingiendo enojo.

-"Oh no, es mucho más divertido molestar a Bellita"- Claro, para Alice era muy divertido molestar. Yo sólo la vi alzando una ceja haciéndole recordar lo que me confesó hoy sobre _el padre de sus hijos_ y que no dudaría en usar esa información en este momento y ella entendió muy bien mi mirada porque inmediatamente dejó de estar tan divertida.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasamos charlando los cuatro muy animadamente, Jasper era un tipo realmente agradable, y había que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta que estaba interesado en Alice, no se si tanto como para ser el futuro padre de sus hijos, pero se veía muy interesado.

Alice al parecer se estaba llevando muy bien con Edward, cosa que era muy genial. No hay nada peor que tu mejor amiga y tu pareja no se soporten… -_Aguarda Swan, ¿pareja?- _se entrometió nuevamente mi importuna consciencia, pero tenía razón, Edward no era mi pareja, eramos… ni yo misma sé que eramos.

-"¿Y a qué ciudad tienen que ir cuando se marchen de aquí?"- Uh, Alice… gracias por recordarme que sólo vinieron a despedirse.

-"Vamos a Chicago, luego a New York y luego a..."- Jasper se estaba rascando la nuca tratando de recordar a que otros lugares irían. –"A un par de ciudades más que no recuerdo"- terminó riendo por lo bajo y Edward lo veía con una cara de incredulidad.

-"¿El gran Jasper Hale no recuerda nuestro itinerario de un año entero?"- Edward se burló de su amigo.

-"Bueno querido amigo, digamos que en estos momentos tengo algo mejor en mente que recordar a que ciudades viajaremos"- ¿Cuan lindo es que Jasper haya dicho eso viendo de reojo a Alice? Mi amiga también lo noto porque pude ver como se sonrojaba, ¡Alice Brandon sonrojándose dos veces en un mismo día! Esto tiene que quedar para la historia, al menos no era la única tonta que sonrojaba, pensé riendo internamente.

-"Créeme querido amigo, te entiendo perfectamente"- mientras Edward decía eso me veía fijamente y fue mi oportunidad para sonrojarme.

-"Bueno Ed, yo creo que ya es hora de irnos, de hecho… hace una hora debimos irnos"- cuando Jasper dijo eso no pude evitar sentirme afligida, y Edward lo notó porque me tomó de la mano para reconfortarme, y pude ver en su mirada que el tampoco deseaba irse. –"Bella, fue un gusto conocerte, se que nos estaremos viendo bastante seguido"- no sabía si decía eso por Edward y por mí, o por él y Allie. Me dio un abrazo un ligero abrazo y se apartó. –"Te espero en la sala Ed… Alice, ¿me acompañas?"- Alice asintió rápidamente y se fue tras él.

-"Esto apesta… No quiero marcharme"- Edward hizo un tierno puchero que me conmovió.

-"Y yo no quiero que te marches"- le confesé murmurando. Edward me tomo el rostro con ambas manos acercándome a sus labios para darme un beso ligero, tierno.

-"Volveré Bells, lo sabes, ¿no?"- murmuró contra mis labios y yo asentí. -"Sé que esto es extraño porque apenas nos conocimos ayer, pero siento que esto que hay entre nosotros es algo es importante"- siguió murmurando viéndome intensamente con sus orbes esmeraldas.

-"No es extraño porque yo también lo siento Edward"- murmuré con una sonrisa mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello y Edward sonreía y noté como se le iluminaba su mirada.

-"Son sólo tres semanas Bells"- al parecer estaba tratando de consolarse a él mismo.

-"Lo sé Edward… pero ¿Sabes que quiero en estos momentos?"- pregunté y Edward me vio con duda. –"En este momento quiero que me des un beso para recordarte hasta que regreses"- apenas terminé de hablar Edward atacó mis labios impacientemente, esta vez no fue un beso lento o dulce, era un beso lleno de pasión donde nuestras lenguas danzaban en perfecta sincronía y en donde ambos emitíamos pequeños gemidos gracias a este feroz beso.

-"Te molestaré todos los días durante todo el día por teléfono"- me dijo cuando terminamos el beso y juntaba nuestras frentes.

-"Cuento con eso cariño"- y volví a darle un beso ligero antes de que se marchara.

Edward y Jasper se marcharon y nos quedamos Alice y yo sólas de nuevo en mi apartamento, estábamos sentadas en mi sofá soltando suspiros como un par de adolescentes enamoradas.

-"Gracias Bells"- dijo Alice repentinamente y yo no entendía a que se refería. –"Gracias a ti conocí a Jass"- respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

-"No tienes nada que agradecer Alice… No seré la vidente Allie, pero creo que todo esto es cosa del destino"- le sonreí a mi amiga que ya me había contagiado con sus dotes de vidente.

-"Se nota que el está igual de loco por ti que tú por él"- comentó Alice después de un par de minutos en los que nos habíamos mantenido en silencio.

-"Lo mismo puedo decir de Jasper, pude notar como no te quitó la mirada en toda la mañana"- le dije sinceramente. –"Quizás si termine siendo el padre de tus hijos"- no podía evitar tomarle el pelo y estallé en carcajadas recibiendo de su parte un golpe en mi cabeza con un cojín.

-"Serán tres semanas muy largas"- murmuró Allie cuando yo dejé de reír.

-"Si que lo serán"- y suspiré nuevamente como una adolescente.

* * *

**Bueno chicaas les cuento, mientras escribía este capítulo se me ocurrieron un par de ideas más, así que decidí hacer un capítulo más además de este! Tranquilas que el único "drama" que tendrá esta historia es ese tiempito que estarán separados, no me gusta que los personajes sufran mucho jaja (:**

** Estaba pensando en hacer también un pequeño Epílogo... pero no lo sé, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?, ¿Les gustaría un epílogo?. Ustedes deciden! :D**

**¿Críticas, sugerencias? Bienvenidas sean! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo chicas! :D Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**** Primera Semana ****_

¿Quien me iba a decir que era capaz de extrañar tanto a una persona?. _-Edward- _suspire. Solo un día basto para que calara muy hondo en mi corazón, solo un día para volverme adicta a sus besos -sus grandiosos besos-.

Y apenas había pasado una semana... Una semana desde que se fue y una semana desde que mi teléfono se volvió un accesorio indispensable para mí.

Treinta minutos después de que Edward salió de mi apartamento recibí su primer mensaje, al que a lo largo de esta semana le han seguido muchísimos más. Y ni hablar de las llamadas, jamás en mi vida había pasado tanto tiempo hablando por teléfono como ahora.

La última vez que hablé con él –hace tres horas- me contó que aún estaban en chicago y mañana partirían a New York, cuanto deseo que me diga que ya se vienen para Seattle. Sólo dos semanas me decía a mi misma, tan sólo dos semanas para que regresara y poder besarlo nuevamente.

Alice estaba igual o peor que yo, se la pasaba hablando todo el día con su Jass pero jamás en mi vida la había visto tan feliz como ahora.

Su cumpleaños lo paso en una nube, y como no, si el primero en felicitarla fue su adorado Jass. Ella estaba tan feliz ese día por eso y por mi regalo que ¡No me obligó a usar tacones!.

Los siguientes días pasaron realmente lentos y sin mayor acontecimientos, entre mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la editorial, visitas de Alice muy seguidas, y claro está, llamadas y mensajes de Edward que me alegraban el día y hacían que mi corazón estuviera latiendo fuerte constantemente.

Ya era Domingo y estaba apunto de caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando mi teléfono sonó, avisándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje, un mensaje que sin lugar a dudas pintó una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

_**No quería irme a dormir sin antes desearte dulces sueños, Te extraño ¿sabías?… No se que me hiciste Bells, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… sólo 2 semanas cariño.**_

_**Un beso, Edward.**_

_**** Segunda Semana ****_

Estaba con Alice en una de sus tantas expediciones de compras a las que ella me arrastraba. Aún me preguntaba como un cuerpecito tan pequeño podía albergar tanta energía, esa es una pregunta que todos los que conocemos a Alice nos hacemos.

Me llevó a visitar la gran mayoría de las tiendas del centro comercial, parecía un torbellino arrasando con todo lo que encontraba. Cada prenda que escogía para mí era con la excusa de que a Edward le encantaría, y si la prenda era para ella, la excusa era… No, Alice no necesita excusas cuando de comprar ropa se trata.

-"Alice tengo hambre, vamos a comer"- supliqué inútilmente.

-"En un momento vamos Bellita"- Alice estaba pagando lo último que había adquirido. –"Sólo una tienda más y vamos comer"- Oh no, esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia no podría significar nada bueno.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos por un par de minutos hasta que llegamos a… -_Oh mierda, sabía que esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno-._ Victoria Secret.

-"No pienso entrar ahí Alice"- negué fervientemente y tratando de alejarme.

-"Oh, ¡Vamos Bells! Sólo será un par de conjuntos"- Alice hizo ese puchero que era capaz de convencer a cualquier persona. –"Además, imagina la cara de Edward cuando te los vea puesto"- añadió pícaramente y mi cara adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo. No soy precisamente virgen, pero nunca he sido del tipo que usa lencería sexy. _–Eso es porque no habías encontrado la inspiración suficiente para usarla-_

-"Esta bien Alice, sólo un par de conjuntos"- murmuré y Alice me arrastró dentro de la tienda.

Dos horas después, cuatro conjuntos de lencería para cada una, y con nuestros estómagos llenos por fin regresábamos a mi apartamento.

-"Exijo dos meses libres sin expediciones de compras contigo Alice"- le dije a mi amiga mientras me sentaba en mi cómodo sofá.

-"No seas exagerada Swan"- Alice reía y me acompañaba en el sofá. –"Además, ¡teníamos tres semanas sin ir de compras!"-.

-"¡Eso es algo imperdonable!"- fingí horror, ella sólo me ignoró y encendió el televisor.

-"Si te sirve de algo, ahora sólo me acompañaras cuando nuestros hombres no estén aquí"- dijo cambiando de canales tratando de encontrar algo bueno para ella y yo sólo reí. –"Como deseo que vuelvan"- suspiró.

-"Yo también Allie, yo también… A veces me cuesta creerlo, ¿Sabes?"- a veces me despertaba y pensaba que todo era un lindo sueño.

-"Pero es verdad Bells, Edward está loco por ti y tu por él… Yo estoy loca por Jass y el por mí"- Alice daba brinquitos en el mueble.

Me gustaría tener la seguridad a Alice, yo aún me pregunto que pudo ver Edward en mí, es decir, en comparación con las mujeres con las que el suele compartir, yo soy tan… normal, no soy exuberante ni tengo grandes curvas. No podía evitar sentirme intimidada si me comparaba con esas bellas actrices con las que el graba sus películas. Además, que estaba la constante voz de mi consciencia que me recordaba cada día que Edward y yo no éramos nada… Si, compartimos un par de besos y el siempre me llama pero ¿qué más? De mi parte estoy segura que jamás había sentido algo así por alguien más. Siempre me pareció imposible que se llegara a querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero el destino se encargó de demostrarme que somos capaces de amar desde la primera mirada. No puedo evitar preguntarme constantemente ¿qué sentirá él? Y claro, no puedo evitar sentir miedo y pensar que sólo me considera un juego.

-"Deja de fundirte el cerebro con ideas estúpidas Bella"- Alice interrumpió mis depresivos pensamientos, pero ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?. –"Tu cara te delata Bella"- respondió a mi pregunta no hecha.

-"A veces me das miedo Alice, en serio"-

-"Pero así me amas Bellita"- dijo muy pagada de sí misma.

-"Si claro Alice… así te quiero"- le dije arrojándole un cojín y me fui a la cocina riendo.

Estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de agua y pensando en que podría comerme ahora el rico helado que compré el día anterior cuando un gran grito de Alice me hizo cambiar mis planes.

-"Isabella Swan ¡Ven inmediatamente!"- gritó Alice desde la sala y yo fui volando a ver que había sucedido.

-"¿Qué sucede Alice?"- pregunté alarmada.

-"Silencio y sienta tu trasero a mi lado ya mismo"- me ordenó autoritariamente.

-"¿Para qué quieres que….?" Pero no terminé la frase porque pude ver que Alice estaba viendo un programa de entrevistas, donde el invitado de esa noche era Edward, así que corrí a sentarme al lado de ella como me ordenó. Era tan raro verlo en la televisión después de todo lo que ocurrió.

_-Entrevistador: Edward, ya nos contaste como va tu trabajo, lo que has hecho recientemente y los planes que tienes… Pero todos aquí queremos sabes más cosas, sabemos que no eres un chico que se caracterice por los escándalos ni llamas la atención de la prensa por tus relaciones o fracasos amorosos, pero cuéntanos ¿Cómo está tu corazón en estos momentos?, ¿Edward Cullen tiene novia?. _Edward se veía bastante tranquilo con la pregunta del entrevistador pero yo estaba que moría de nervios por su respuesta ¿Qué dirá?.

_-Edward: Bueno Bob, como sabes no acostumbro hablar de mi vida personal… Pero te puedo decir que mi corazón está mejor que nunca y que si, tengo novia. _Oh por Dios, ¡El tiene novia! Sabía que todo esto no podía ser tan perfecto pensé tristemente

-"¡Se está refiriendo a ti Bells!"- dijo Alice emocionada pero yo negué. Edward y yo jamás hablamos de noviazgo. Alice quería replicar al ver mi negación pero no me dijo nada porque el entrevistador empezó a hablar nuevamente.

_-Entrevistador: Ohh, no nos puedes dejar así Edward, todo el país se está preguntando quien es, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es del medio?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Cuéntanos algo más._ Edward soltó una pequeña risita ante el desespero del tipo que lo entrevistaba.

_-Edward: No pertenece al medio, su nombre es Isabella y es una chica increíble… Y eso es todo lo que les puedo decir. _Yo quedé sin habla ante la confesión de Edward ¡Dijo en televisión nacional que era su novia! Estaba apunto de hiperventilar.

_-Entrevistador: Bueno chicas, ya lo saben… ¡El corazón de Edward Cullen ya tiene dueña!... _

Pero no sé que más dijo el entrevistador porque fue en ese momento que tanto Alice como yo reaccionamos ante las declaraciones de Edward y empezamos a emitir chillidos que creo que alertaron a todos mis vecinos.

-"¡Te lo dije Bells, estaba hablando de ti!"- gritó Alice como loca.

-"No puedo creérmelo Allie, y yo de idiota pensando que se estaba refiriendo a otra persona"- dije totalmente emocionada. –"Nunca hablamos de ser pareja"-

-"Sólo tu podrías pensar eso Bells, basta ver como te mira para saber que ese hombre está loco por ti y que no hay otra más"- me dijo Allie con una sonrisa ya un poco más calmada.

El resto del día lo pase en una nube, aún no podía creer lo que Edward había hecho, con esa simple declaración hizo desaparecer cualquier duda o miedo que tuviera sobre lo nuestro. Alice se ofreció a encontrar una copia de ese programa para que lo guardara como recuerdo del día en que Edward anunció que era mi novio en televisión nacional… y conociendo a Alice, estoy segura que mañana mismo tendría esa copia.

Ahora estoy en mi cama y siendo casi medianoche debería estar durmiendo pero no puedo quitar esta sonrisa tonta de mi rostro y recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Edward. Estaba rememorando nuevamente esa entrevista cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió…-_Oh por Dios es Edward-_ no he hablado con él desde esa entrevista y ahora estaba totalmente nerviosa, sé que es un estupidez que este así pero no puedo evitarlo.

-"¿Bella?, disculpa si estabas dormida pero es que… quería escuchar tu voz"- habló un Edward nervioso y yo solté una risita, ¿En serio piensa que podría molestarme con él por despertarme?.

-"No te preocupes Edward, de hecho estaba sólo mirando el techo de mi habitación y… pensando en ti"- murmuré esto último roja como un tomate.

-"Oh, es bueno saber eso porque yo he pensado en ti durante todo el día"- Cada vez que él me decía ese tipo de cosas las rodillas se me doblaban –_Aunque ahora esté acostada-._

-"Es bueno saberlo también"- le contesté riendo. –"¿Estuviste muy ocupado hoy?"- Edward soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-"Si, bastante"- Edward se notaba realmente cansado. –"Jasper y yo estamos ansiosos por terminar la promoción de esta película para regresar a cierta ciudad donde nuestras chicas nos esperan"- esta vez ambos soltamos pequeñas risas. –"¿Y tú qué hiciste hoy cariño?-.

-"Bueno, pasé la mayor parte del día secuestrada por Alice de compras"- Ya le había contado a Edward lo adicta que era mi amiga a las compras por lo que soltó una carcajada imaginando mi tortura. –"Además… también vimos a un tal Bob entrevistando a cierto actor que se me hizo muy conocido"- No pude evitar decírselo, quería que él supiera que vi su entrevista.

-"¿Me viste, uh?"- sonaba un poco nervioso.

-"Si… Así que, ¿Somos novios?"- dije dubitativa. –"No es que me disguste la idea, para nada, sólo no recuerdo cuando me hiciste la pregunta"- esta vez lo dije con humor y pude escuchar una pequeña risa de Edward.

-"Pensé que estaba más que claro cariño"- iba a responderle pero me interrumpió. –"No importa, me encargaré de eso cuando regrese la semana que viene… Y yo preocupándome porque te molestarías por decir tu nombre en televisión nacional"- bromeó.

-"Oh no, no me molesté para nada"-

-"Es un alivio escuchar eso"- suspiró de alivio Edward y a mi se me escapó un bostezo _–Oh vamos, ¿Ahora si me va a dar sueño?- _pensé irritada. –"Creo que te dejaré dormir cariño"- se le escapó una risita. –"Que descanses… y recuerda, sólo una semana más Bells"- Dios, cuanto deseaba que esa semana pasara volando.

-"No se me olvida Edward, créeme… tú también descansa cariño"- y con esto ambos colgamos y yo finalmente pude caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en mi cara.

_**** Tercera Semana ****_

Toda esta semana he estado realmente ansiosa ¿La razón? Edward regresa a Seattle, pero no sé exactamente que día y eso me tiene realmente… frustrada. Debían volver ayer, pero hace dos días Edward me contó que le salieron un par de eventos más por lo que tendría que retrasar su regreso por un par de días o más. Me tengo que acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas, pensé resignada. Al menos sé que Edward estaba igual de impaciente que yo, me comentó que cuando Jasper le notificó que tendrían que asistir a otro par de eventos estuvo apunto de fugarse como aquella tarde en que nos conocimos. De sólo pensar en el infarto que sufriría el pobre Jasper tuve que convencer a Edward que la fuga no era la mejor opción, no podría dejar a mi querida amiga sin el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Hoy ya era viernes, esta mañana Alice vino a desayunar conmigo en mi casa y estaba igual de ansiosa que yo. Aunque por una extraña razón en medio del desayuno su actitud cambió y sólo dijo '_Presiento que hoy será un buen día' _y con lo enigmática que es ella no quise averiguar nada más. Antes de irse a trabajar y de yo meterme a la ducha para también a mi trabajo me escogió –como siempre- la ropa que debía usar, entre ellas uno de los conjuntos que compramos en Victoria Secret, yo la miré con una ceja alzada pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Creo que el no ver a Jasper le está afectando a mi amiga, pensé.

Después de un ajetreado día de trabajo en la editorial por fin estaba llegando a mi apartamento, en donde lo primero que haría será darme un relajante baño de burbujas y esperar a que Edward me llame, quien por cierto, no me había llamado en todo el día.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento cuando sentí un olor delicioso a comida _–Debe ser Alice -_ pensé. Pero cuando encendí la luz de la sala de estar no me encontré con Alice, me encontré con Edward sosteniendo un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas sonriéndome ampliamente. Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, no podía creer que Edward estaba aquí, esto debía ser obra de mi imaginación.

-"¿No piensas saludarme cariño?"- sólo eso bastó para hacerme reaccionar y salir corriendo a abrazarlo, Edward dejó el ramo de flores sobre la mesa –La cual hasta ahora me daba cuenta que estaba preparada para una cena romántica con velas incluidas- y me abrazó fuertemente.

-"Te extrañe tanto Bells"- susurró en mi oído.

-"Yo también cariño, yo también"- susurré separándome un poco de él buscando sus labios, el entendió a la perfección mis intenciones y capturó mis labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión, yo llevé mis manos a su cabello y el mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Demonios, como había extrañado sus besos en estas tres semanas.

-"Espero que no te moleste que le haya pedido tus llaves a Alice"- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

-"¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que no!"- ¿En qué mundo paralelo yo podría molestarme por eso?. Edward rió y me soltó para tomar el ramo de flores y entregármelo. –"Están preciosas Edward"- lo besé ligeramente.

-"¿Quieres cenar?"- me preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

-"Claro, huele delicioso… ¿Cocinaste tú?"-

-"Oh no cariño, mi intención es tener una cena romántica contigo, no matarte con mis intentos de comida"- confesó riendo.

Durante la cena Edward me explicó que esta mañana terminaron con sus compromisos e inmediatamente Jasper y él estaban en un avión con destino a Seattle, y no me dijo nada porque quería sorprenderme, cosa que me derritió instantáneamente.

Ahora estábamos sentados en mi sofá tomando el resto de la botella de vino que Edward trajo y hablando muy cómodamente mientras él acariciaba mis manos distraídamente.

-"Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"- Edward de pronto estaba serio.

-"¿Y cuál es ese asunto que tenemos pendiente?"- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-"Bueno, ya que esto"- dijo besándome. –"Al parecer no es suficiente para dejarte en claro lo que hay entre nosotros, haré esto como debe ser"- carraspeó y me tomó de las manos viéndome intensamente –_Oh Dios, creo que empezaré a hiperventilar-_ -"Bella Swan, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?"-

-"Claro que si Edward"- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo. Edward me atrajo más hacia si y me acomodó para que yo quedara acostada en el sofá y él encima de mí. Y mientras seguíamos besándonos yo le daba las gracias mentalmente a Alice por hacerme usar la lencería de Victoria Secret hoy.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicaas este fue el último capítulo de esta historia! :( Sólo falta el epílogo, que será algo corto!**_

_**De verdad GRACIAS por su apoyo, por sus Reviews, por todo! :D Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado!**_

_**Nos leemos próximamente en el epílogooo! :D**_

_**Besos.**_


	5. Epílogo

**Bueno Chicaas aquí está el epílogo de esta historia, como dije en el capítulo anterior sería algo corto... Espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

**(Edward P.O.V)**

_Tres años después…_

Las olas del mar siempre habían tenido un efecto relajante en mí. Estaba sentado a la orilla del mar mientras veía a mi Bella juguetear con las olas, parecía una niña pensé con una sonrisa, se veía feliz, alegre, y yo… Yo no podía estar más feliz, era el hombre más afortunado de este mundo, de eso no tenía dudas. Siempre estaré agradecido con esas fanáticas que tres años atrás me persiguieron e hicieron que me encerrara en aquel baño del centro comercial, porque gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida.

Desde que la vi aquella tarde y sentí esa corriente eléctrica que había entre nosotros cuando nos tocábamos supe que ella sería alguien importante en mi vida, y en tan solo unos minutos me hechizó con su hermosura y con sus preciosos ojos chocolate. Por eso cuando ella me dejó solo para ir a comprarme un disfraz –El cual aún conservo como lo más preciado- y así poder huir, no dudé ni un minuto en tomar su número de su teléfono a escondidas, porque sabía que eso que estaba sintiendo no era algo pasajero.

Y no me equivoqué, en poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente enamorado de esa mujer que me volvía loco con una simple mirada, e increíblemente ella también se enamoró de mí, vio más allá de la figura pública y se enamoró del verdadero yo.

Ahora estamos aquí, tres años después, en esta isla privada gozando de unos días donde sólo estemos ella y yo, sin la prensa ni fanáticas que nos interrumpan. Bella y yo estábamos realmente disfrutando de nuestros días aquí, sin preocuparnos por nada, haciendo el amor como conejos y disfrutando de esta increíble isla. Después me preocuparía por la prensa y por el revuelo que se causará cuando la prensa se entere de nuestro…

-"¡Edward!, ven conmigo"- gritó Bella desde el agua interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Hice lo que me pidió muy gustosamente, en el momento que llegué a su lado ella me besó y pasó sus brazos por atrás de mi cuello y enredó sus piernas a mis caderas quedando totalmente enganchada a mí y en un posición bastante… placentera.

-"¿En qué estabas pensando cariño? Estabas bastante distraído"- murmuró mi Bella contra mis labios.

-"Pensaba en como nos conocimos"- le di un beso. –"En lo mucho que te amo"- otro beso. –"En lo feliz que soy a tu lado y en lo bien que lo estamos pasando aquí"- murmuré dándole otro beso y Bella rió contra mis labios.

-"¿Crees que ya se enteraron?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"No lo sé, quizás si… ya sabes como la prensa se entera de todo"- acaricié su espalda y disfruté cuando la sentí estremecerse lo que me provocó una sonrisa. –"Pero no pensemos en eso ahora bebé, ya habrá tiempo para eso"- Bella asintió dándome la razón y se frotó sobre mí demostrándome que estaba dispuesta a dejar de pensar en eso y hacer algo mucho más placentero. _–Cielos, como deseo a esta mujer-_

-"Te Amo señor Cullen"- murmuró mientras besaba mi cuello haciéndome emitir pequeños gemidos.

-"También te amo señora Cullen"- dije mientras desataba la parte superior de su bikini y besaba apasionadamente a mi hermosa esposa.

_**Revista US Weekly**_

_**¡Edward Cullen dejó la soltería!**_

_**Como lo leen señoras y señores, el joven actor**_ _**Edward Cullen se casó este fin de semana con su pareja Isabella Swan con la que lo hemos visto en innumerables oportunidades desde hace varios años.**_

_**Nos enteramos que fue una ceremonia privada donde sólo asistieron sus familiares y amigos más allegados, entre ellos, el representante de Edward y recién estrenado papá, Jasper Hale junto a su pareja Alice Brandon y su pequeña bebé de un mes de nacida.**_

_**No tenemos fotos de la ceremonia pero los capturamos el día Domingo en el aeropuerto, como ven muy acaramelados, esperando para marcharse a lo que suponemos su luna de miel.**_

_**Desde esta redacción les deseamos mucho éxito en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas a esta pareja, que en lo personal, siempre ha sido una de mis parejas preferidas de la farándula, pues hemos sido testigos a lo largo de los años que entre esta pareja lo que sobra es amor. Así que mis sinceras felicitaciones a los ahora Señor y Señora Cullen.**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, esta historia ha llegado a su final... De verdad muchisimas gracias por todos sus Reviews y por su apoyo a esta loca idea :D**_

_**Espero que la hayan disfrutado porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola (:**_

_**Nuevamente, gracias por todo y nos vemos en una próxima historia!**_

_**Besos! :D**_


End file.
